


Dubstop

by Eribabe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eribabe/pseuds/Eribabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is only supposed to be one chapter, but if you'd like for me to continue, just say so and I'd be glad to</p></blockquote>





	Dubstop

     They're doing it AGAIN! Your neighbour -you're not sure who, since you don't leave your dorm unless you have to- is up at the ungodly hours in the damn morning, playing dubstep loud enough to rattle the bowls in your cabinet whenever the bass drops. 

     It'd be fine if they only did it every once in a while you guess, but they've been doing it for the past two weeks! You're starting to lose your sleep because of _Skrillex_. 

     So you're putting your foot down right here and now, baby! You're stopping this. 

     You pull on a pair of pajama pants (sure, you're going without a shirt, but you don't want them to see you in your boxers! That's weird) and march out your door to theirs, and knock what you hope is loud enough to be heard above that noise. 

     About three seconds later, the door opens, and you close your eyes in preparation for a rant. "Okay, I know we all have our problems and different ways of dealing with them, but do you really have to play DUBSTEP at three am?" Okay, maybe not a rant, but whatever. 

     A moment ticks by and you're afraid you may have bit off more than you can chew, before an adorable female voice pipes up, "All ya had to do was ask! Just wait here a sec." 

     When you open your eyes, the girl is out of sight. She's gone to turn the music off apparently, because your ears almost pop at the sudden lack of base bouncing off of every surface. 

     Quickly, the girl jumps back into the doorway. "Sorry about that." 

     Holy shit, she's adorable. 

     The girl is a few inches shorter than you are, so around 5'6, with golden blonde hair. Well, it would be, but she also has some pink streaks in her hair towards the tips, and a some hair curling into her part that is also dyed pink on the right side. She's only wearing a black sports bra and pink athletic shorts to cover her tanned body, so you shoot your eyes back to her face, since it's the polite thing to do, and also a bit rude to stare. 

     She smiles, "Hey, you're the kid in Bio, right? The one that sits towards the professor and answers every question." 

     Oh yeah! She does look like the girl who sits in the back with Sollux. "Yeah, that's me." 

     "Coolio, man. You wanna take a seat inside? I've got some bacon keeping warm in a pan, and I guess I owe you somethin'." 

     Wow, she's a lot nicer than you thought! The only person you know who listens to dubstep is Karkat, so you kind of presumed the people who liked it was like him. Although, if they were, everyone would stop making it because they're getting too many complaints. "Yeah, sure! Bacon sounds nice." 

     "Hells yeah, man!" She twirls to the kitchen, "Don't be a stranger! Scoot your cute butt onto that couch." 

     Aaand she's also a little flirty, you guess! It's not bad, though! She is really pretty and nice, so it's not like you'd mind all too much. 

     Oof, no, that's weird to say about someone you barely know. 

     You're knocked from your thoughts by a paper plate of bacon being set in your lap. "You want a quick drink or anything?" 

     As you've a mouth full of bacon at the moment, you decide to shake your head 'no' instead. God, bacon is so good. It's the reason you've never really understood why Rose is a vegan. 

     She nods in return, then dips her bacon in syrup before eating it. What? That's... so weird. 

     "Why exactly do you did you bacon in syrup..." Also a good way to get a name. You feel kind of bad for not knowing it, actually! 

     After she finishes, she grins, "Uh, because it's the bomb dot com?? Oh, and the name's Roxy, John." 

     She knew your name? Bluuuuuuuuh, not fair. "That seems a bit too unusual to actually be the bomb dot com, Roxy." 

     "Aw no. You try it first before you start dissing on heaven," she extends out the small bowl of maple syrup to you, which you reluctantly dip one of your strips into. Then, slowly you take a bite and... oh. Well dang. 

     She wiggles her eyebrows, "So...?" 

     ".... It is the bomb dot com...." 

     "Bet your ass it is! Usually no ones tries it. But now. Now, I am turning them slowly." 

     "What?" 

     She smiles and starts chanting lowly, "One of us. One of us. One of us. One of us." 

     "No, Roxy, wh-" 

     "One of us." 

     "Ro-" 

     "One of us." 

     You start giggling. It's four in the morning and you're eating syrup-covered bacon with the lady who woke you up with dubstep. This is totally laugh worthy. 

     Roxy joins in with your giggle fit, setting aside her last few strips of bacon. She's really adorable with her face turning as pink as her eyes, and you kind of like making her laugh! It's fun! 

     When you've both finally finished eating and shot the breeze some, you tell her you'd like to get a little bit of rest before class (she apologizes again), and she sees you to the door. You linger in the doorway for a few seconds before turning back around to face her, "Hey Roxy?" 

     "Wassup, Johnny boy?" 

     "Do you think we could do this again? Not necessarily at the early hours of the morning, but in a more normal fashion?" 

     "Oh honey, normal's not my cup of tea. But yeah, I'd love to! All ya gotta do is knock on my door, and I'll be ready as..." She yawns, "as something. Yup." 

     You give her a grin, "Awesome. I'll try for tomorrow, and we could get some burgers from across the street." 

     "Oh John, so fancy on the first date?" 

     "Hey, it's totally the best place for a first date. It's a classic." 

     "Did you get the idea from a movie?" 

     "Pfft, no?" 

     "Oh my god." She giggles again. "Yeah, pizza sounds great." 

     " _Burgers._ They don't even serve pizza." 

     "Same thing." 

     Her smile is really contagious, you find, since you're both smiling like you're high on some type of drug. Or maybe glue. "Yeah, Roxy. Suuure. Anyways, I'm heading back now, catch you tomorrow!" 

     She winks, "Can't wait, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> This is only supposed to be one chapter, but if you'd like for me to continue, just say so and I'd be glad to


End file.
